Royalty sucks!
by Shadow Ryu
Summary: Sorry but his isnt a real update but an A/N--AU:Kagome's a hime who runs way to avoid marrying.Inuyasha's the prince that runs away to avoid marrying.Then they meet later not knowing each others' identities.Rating only for language
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: Inuyasha tachi does not belong to me. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko sensei.  
  
  
  
~ thinking~  
Royalty Sucks!  
  
One morning in the kingdom of Tokyo, an elegant hime by the name of Kagome, she had raven black hair and large grey blue eyes. She was enjoying her breakfast, when her mother the queen, came down and announced to her:   
"Kagome, dear, as you know, your mother, I, am getting old. I will need some one to take care of you when I am no longer capable of that." Queen Reiko {I don't know what Kagome's mother's name is but I happen to like the name Reiko} said to her daughter. ~Uh-oh....~ thought Kagome. ~I know what she is hinting at....~  
"And as you see, you are now of marrying age...." She continues. Kagome interrupts her "Mother, can we not get into this situation again? I know what you want to say but I don't want to get married yet."   
"But Kagome, dear, I know that you do not want to get married yet, but, I need to know that you'll be in good hands when I can no longer take good care of you. And I already sent notices out for a ball tomorrow...." Reiko said as matter of factedly.  
"Nani~~?! How could you do this to me?!?! I'm your blood daughter!!" Kagome shouts.  
"Excuse you, young lady. Is this the way to talk to your mother? There is a ball tomorrow and you are to attend and look your very best. You are dismissed." With that she leaves to attend the political affairs and leaves a speechless hime with her jaws dropped in a very unladylike manner. Then looked at her breakfast and decided it didn't look as appetizing as before and retreated to her room.  
  
******************************************  
  
Meanwhile at another side of Japan, in the kingdom of Fujimori, a really bad tempered koutaishi was arguing with the king of Fujimori.   
"I told you oyaji! I don't plan on getting married yet or anytime soon!" Prince Inuyasha yelled at his father. Inuyasha had golden eyes and snow white hair with two little kawaii dog ears on top.  
"Is that anyway to address to your chichue?!? And I already replied to the invitations and it would look bad for the Fujimori Kingdom, as one of the largest kingdoms, not to show up. And it is not that far way!!! It is the closet kingdom to ours and you might actually like the princess. And why can't you be like your brother? He accepted this rather well." King Inutaisho pointed out.   
"Don't compare me to Sesshoumaru all the time!! You know I f***ing hate that!" Inuyasha shouted.   
"See that proves that your brother is much more intelligent than you showing that he understands what has to be done has to me done. Not a immature bastard like you!" the king yelled.  
That did it.   
"Keh! I'll go the stupid ball and show you that I'm just as good as Sesshoumaru!!" Inuyasha shouted in return.   
~Heh heh. I always knew that trick would do it against Inuyasha. He's such a glutton.~ the king thought and secretly smiled to himself.   
  
That night, the Kagome was thinking to herself what she would do. She didn't want to get married so soon. ~Maybe I could run away, but koutaigou would have guards at the beginning of the ball until I show up........Mochiro! I could show up FIRST THEN LEAVE when !!!! Yes!!! I should start preparing.~ So Kagome goes to her closet and picks out her cheapest clothes and a lot of money and some of her jewelry for just in case. ~hey~ she frowns at her clothes, ~even my cheapest clothes look so luxurious. I would surely be standing out..........Maybe I could ask some of the servants or just borrow them until I can return.....~   
Just then she heard a knock on the door. ~Shimatta! I better hide these stuff quick!~ she looked around and saw that under her bed has some clothes and shoved her pack there then sat on her desk and pretended to write in her diary. "Come in."  
Then a thin maid, with a high ponytail, stepped in her room with a large laundry basket. "Hime-sama, do you have any dirty gowns that you would like me to take?"  
"No Sango. Um..........would you happen to have any of your old clothes still?" Kagome asked ~Please say yes.....~ and waited for the girl to reply.   
"Of course I do hime-sama. But what would you want to do with do with the peasants' clothing?" Sango asked curiously. ~why would a hime who has the best of everything want so raggedy clothes?~  
"Oh...eto....ano ne..... I wanted to know what the peasants of Tokyo wore. I'm just curious. Yeah that's it." Kagome stuttered.   
"Oh it would be my honor to show you hime-sama." Sango replied smiling. ~it's nice to have a princess that wants to understand peasant life.~{now that's not how we know it heh heh}  
"ARIGATO SANGO-CHAN!!!" Kagome was so happy. Another step of her plan completed. Two hours later, when Sango was finished with her chores, she took her clothes (and cleaned them before she presented them) and explained each piece and how to use them to the fasinated hime.   
~Wow! I never thought that peasants' clothing was that complicated. But it's a good thing that I asked so I would know how they fit together.~ "Um....Sango-chan can I borrow these?" Kagome asked.  
"Sure hime-sama! It would be my pleasure!" Sango beamed.  
"Arigato. Ano...Can you not call me hime-sama? Just call me Kagome or Kagome-chan. Onegai?" Kagome asks.   
"Oh, but hime-sama that's against the rules, the queen will punish me for being disrespectful!" Sango explained.   
"Don't worry. As long as I allow it then koutaigou will understand." Kagome assured her.  
"Ok then. Arigato him...Kagome-chan." Sango complied. ~she is so nice too~  
"I'll tell koutaigou to promote to a higher class servant. You will be taking care of things less triing. I cant stand to see my new friend doing the laundry everyday." Kagome said. ~I really wanted to make her my personal maid, but if I run away tomorrow that will get her in trouble for not watching me properly.~  
"ARIGATO Kagome-chan! Then I'll go and get my stuff ready for it!" Sango was so happy.  
"Ok then you can go rest. Oyasumi nasai." Kagome yawns.   
"Hai!" Sango said cheerily and started to her room.  
After Sango left, Kagome took Sangos clothes and put them in her pack. ~Let's see.... I got clothes, money, jewelry.... Is there anything else I need? ................My bow and arrows!!!!!~ she went to look for them and found then she shoved everything under her bed and planned for the next day.  
  
In the other kingdom....................  
~CH'KUSO!!! I fell for it AGAIN!!!!! How can I be soooooo stupid?!?!~ Inuyasha realized that what his dad said was a trick. ~Shit I cant go back on my word or else they will never make me forget it. And I will look bad....kuso!~  
Inuyasha was sitting on his windowsill, thinking how he could sneak away from the ball. ~Damn! Oyaji's going to have body guards all around too. Hmmmm.....but they'll go away after I'm successfully escorted.....hm........That's it!!! I'll leave after they leave me alone!!!!~  
So the prince goes to his closet and takes his training clothes(which were close enough to peasants' clothing), his sword, and a large amount of money so he could last for a while. He snuck out to the carriage that was going to take them there and hid the pack under it.   
~Heh. Oyaji I'll show you!~ thought Inuyasha smugly and went to sleep happily for the coming night and ball. 


	2. The Preparation

Disclaimer: Inuyasha tachi does not belong to me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi sensei.  
  
  
~thinking~  
Royalty Sucks!  
  
That evening was a very gloomy evening. It was drizzling outside but not very heavy. Kagome looked out the window and sighed. ~This was not included in my plan. This just complicates everything more~ The hime sighed and shook her head and walked to prepare her gown for the ball.  
"Kagome-chan!! Joouheika-sama said you are due to be out within an hour." Sango announced when she went into Kagome's room.   
"Sango-chan. Would you like to help me get ready for the ball? I need some help getting my hair and make up ready for tonight." Kagome asked.  
"Sure Kagome-chan!" Sango chirped.  
Kagome got dressed in her gown she prepared for that night. It was light blue with frizzles on the top and bottom of the dress. The gown exposed her slender shoulders were sleeveless. For 45 minutes, Sango worked with her hair, and it was tied up in a bun with some of her hair at the side coming down. Then they worked on her face. They put a little bit of light blue eye shadow to match with her gown and a little blush topped off with red lipstick on rosy lips.  
"Wow! Kagome-chan you look WONDERFUL!!!!!!" Sango exclaimed.  
Kagome stood up and look at herself in the mirror. ~Wow! It does look pretty good. But too bad it would just be for half the night. I have to get rid of everything so that could leave.~ she turns to Sango. "yes, it is very beautiful, I would never get it this pretty without tour help. Arigato." Kagome smiles at her.  
"No, no it's because you are very pretty Kagome-chan. I just added a few things to improve it."  
"Well, Sango, why don't you go get some snacks for us. I'm getting kind of hungry." Kagome asked.  
"But, Kagome-chan, you are due to be down there in fifteen minutes! And Joouheika-sama's orders.........." Sango replied.  
"But since I don't think that all the princes are here that on time just go get some tell mother I'm feeling a little sick so that I will show up a little bit later." Kagome said.  
"But that's lying!" Sango protested.  
"It's ok. I really don't want to meet any of the princes so soon anyway. Blech." Kagome made a face.  
"Haha. Ok then. I'll get you some pills too. To make it look like it." Sango laughed and went to the kitchen.  
Kagome jumps up as soon as Sango closed the door. ~Ok! Better hurry and finish up. Let's see I got the stuff that I'll be needing, all need to do is get my transportation now. My black stallion should be in the inner stables.......that'll be hard to get him out.....~   
Then she looks out window and sees the horse keeper. Suddenly she an idea! She hurries after him.   
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
~Why? Why? Did I have to be the horse keeper? Why can't I get a job that allows me to show myself in public? Why can't I go out in public so I could get to know some girls *sigh*~ Miroku feels sorry for himself. ~I am ,too, a priest. Why can't I be the Royal Priest? But nooooo, I get the job of a horse keeper.~ "Why can't I get a female around me right now?" As soon as he finishes saying that, a female horse comes up to him and nuzzles him. "Ok girl, I know I said female. But I meant a female as in HUMAN." Miroku sweatdrops and pushes the horse away, but the horse wouldn't budge. "Come on, I said I wasn't interested." And he tries to shove the horse away with his staff and that angered the horse. The horse neighed and kicked his staff away then kicked him away with its hind legs and trotted off.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Miroku-sama? Miroku-sama?!" Kagome calls for the horse keeper. Then suddenly out of nowhere, a black and purple pile lands with a spat in front of her in the mud.  
"Groan.......that's gonna cost me my back and my bottom for a month." The pile, which turned out to be Miroku, groaned. THUNK! Then out of nowhere (again), a staff comes flying and lands on the Miroku's head and knocks him out.   
"Miroku-sama? Daijoubu?" Kagome pokes the unconscious priest.   
~Hmmm? A girl's voice? Sounds like a very young lady.~ thought the hentai priest. "Groan..... I don't think I can get up......" he half opens his eye and sees the princess both his eye pop open. He tries to get himself up but the mud was too slippery and slips back down. "Sumimasen hime-sama." He apologizes, bowing his head, afraid that he wasn't showing the proper respect that she would be upset. But then he heard some soft giggling and looked up. The princess wasn't angry at all. Then he looked at himself. He was a mess. He was covered in mud covered from head to toe, there was not a visible part of him except his eyes. ~KAMI-SAMA! How could I look like this in front of a girl? The ROYAL PRINCESS too! This is so embarrassing!~ Miroku thought inwardly.   
The giggling stops and Miroku stares at the girl. the girl was in a light blue gown that shows her shoulders. The drizzling was making the gown clung to her body showing her figure. ~Wow, she has a nice figure.~ Then a hand offers to let him up. He looks at the hand confused.   
"Come on you want to get up right?" Kagome gives him a warm smile.  
Hesitantly he takes her hand and gets up. "Arigato." And he lets got of her hand and sees that it was now covered with mud. "Aa......Go...gome......gomenasi!!!" he panics and looks desperately for a clean piece of cloth of handkerchief but finds nothing.   
"Daijoubu. I could wash it off later. I came by to ask a favor of you." Kagome says calmly.  
"Hai! Hai! I would gladly be of service!" Miroku answered excitedly, being asked of a favor by a pretty girl doesn't happen everyday. He smiles to himself.  
"I want you to clean my black stallion, Thunder, and feed it with its favorite foods. Then I want you to lead it outside by the back gates. I want to take a walk after the ball is over so I can relax." Kagome told him. ~Thunder, this will the last time you'll care of for this nicely for a long time.~   
"Hai! Hime-sama. I'll get your honor's stallion ready within an hour." Miroku bowed and went to the back stables. ~Damn! If it wasn't the princess herself I would have done something more interesting. Too bad. Just my luck.~ Miroku shook his head and sighed.  
"Arigato Miroku-sama!" she called after the depressed priest. ~I better get back to the palace before I get too drenched.~  
  
  
************************************************  
  
~GODDAMMIT! I didn't think that oyaji was this serious for me to look this important for a stupid ball.~ Prince Inuyasha gritted his teeth. There, there were servants, from his father's orders to tidy him up and get him ready. Right now they are yanking on his hair trying to get them untangled, for when he trains his hair messes up but he doesn't care.   
"ARUGHHHH!!!! You damned idiots! Can you just finish by now?!" Inuyasha yelled at them, pissed off because, one, he doesn't see a reason to take this long, two, it's hurting his scalp.  
"Aa! Gomenasai koutaishi-sama! But tis the orders of ousama! We have to make you look your best! Please forgive us, koutaishi-sama!." Then the servant finishes his hair and starts working on his outfit.  
"Hey! My outfit is just fine would you just leave it alone?!" Inuyasha growled angrily. ~Damn picked this outfit so that I would give a bad impression for the princess!~  
"Ousama has already prepared an outfit for you." With that the servant changed the koutaishi's clothes. When they were done, Inuyasha takes a look in the mirror shocked and disgusted.  
"SHIT! I look like Sesshoumaru! GODAMMIT!" Inuyasha cries out in horror.  
"What? Am I, kono Sesshoumaru, that repulsive, brother dear?" Sesshoumaru stands in the doorway with his arms crossed across his chest.   
"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha glared at the elder prince.   
"Nothing much. just chichue told me to tell you to get out as soon as you get your sorry ass done." And then the elder{not to mention hotter} prince leaves.  
~I'll show you Sesshoumaru!~ and Inuyasha storms off after his brother.   
  
  
  
  
Kitsuneboy: I actually did some research on the Sengoku Jidai. There was a clan called the Takahashi clan. And I wanted to use that in honor of Takahashi sensei but the kingdom of Takahashi doesn't sound like a kingdom so I used Fujimori, which is also a real clan in the Sengoku Jidai. I didn't feel like giving Inuyasha a servant by the name of Miroku because he doesn't really need one. But all princesses have one so I gave Kagome Sango. Don't worry our kawaii Shippou chan will show up! Please review and flames are welcome because they tell mw what's wrong with my ficcies so I know that I should improve those parts. 


	3. The Ball

Disclaimer: Inuyasha tachi do no belong to me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi sensei.  
  
Kitsuneboy: Gomenasai minna sama! I was just so busy the past weeks on homework and reports. So I might not have an update in a while. AND if anyone read the reviews, I DID NOT REVIEW MYSELF!!!!! My cousin was reviewing and somehow when she submitted the form it said Kitsuneboy because it was on my computer. OK Enjoy now! And sorry for fluffy fans that he VERY OOC! I made him like that because I always what Sesshie would be like if he was not as cool. GOMENASAI! Ok I warned ya!  
  
~thinking~  
  
Royalty Sucks!  
  
That night, many princes arrived from different kingdoms. They all were eager to meet the princess. There were lots of conversation about whether she was fat, ugly, too thin, too sick, and all the other nasty rumors about the princess for not coming out in public to know the princes. Kagome was sneaking back to the palace when she heard this.   
  
~SO! I am too fat eh! Too UGLY?! I'd definitely remember you!~ Kagome thought as she glared at an arrogant prince that was insulting her the most to remember him. The prince black hair put up in a high ponytail and blue eyes, wearing a white kimono and high boots with a blue bandanna. ~If you ask me for a dance, I'm going to make it hard for you! AURGH!!!!~ {Take a good guess who the prince is ^_^}   
  
Kagome snuck back to her room, and fortunately, Sango didn't return yet. Her make up was a little smudged from the rain and had to reapply. ~Good thing that Sano isn't back yet. Or I'll be answering a lot of questions. ~ She looked at the dried mud in her hand. "Damn I forgot about it. Better go wash it." When she washed it, to her horror, the mud wont get out of her nails!!! "Shoot! I'm going to have to use nail polish!" Kagome hated nail polish because it made her feel like she's trying to be flashy and that it got in the way with her archery and riding.  
  
Just then, Sango came in with a tray with some snacks. "Kagome chan. I met the queen on the way here she said the latest you can go down there would be within half an hour." Sango looked a little scared.   
"Daijoubu Sango-chan?, Kagome said, noticing that her friend was trembling a little.   
"I met the queen on the way here and she was giving me weird looks when she past and told me to tell you her message. I don't even know why." Sango said in a low voice.   
"Don't worry. Mama always put up a face around." Kagome tried to assure her. ~Well, I least I think so.~ Kagome tried to change the subject. "Sango chan, can you help me do my nails? I don't think I can do it as nicely with one hand."   
Sango nodded and went over to Kagome. "What color do you want?" Sango asked her.  
"I guess I should stay with light blue match outfit." Kagome considered. Sango nodded and started. In twenty minutes, her nails were done and dried. Her dress was still a little wet so it hung down a little, not as puffy as before, and was sparkling more making it more dazzling.  
"Ok...I'm going to stay here fro a little while until all the prince's are gathered. Would you accompany me Sango?"  
"I would love to Kagome chan, but I still have some chores to finish up in the gardens." Sango replied. "Please excuse me" she bowed and left.  
~Mou.......now I'm all alone. But that's now so bad. I get to rest up.~ and with that Kagome stretched on her bed think about what and where she's going to go when she gets out.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha was in his own carriage with Sesshoumaru's and his fathers close behind him. His father insisted that his carriage went first so he could keep an eye on it. ~Stupid oyaji. I'm going to outsmart him for once!~Inuyasha growled to himself. ~What's so special about a stupid princess?~ Inuyasha thought to himself. He was grumbling the whole ride to the castle.  
  
"Chinkyaku, Inutiasho ousama. The guard at the gate greeted. Inutaisho nodded at him and went in with Inuyasha right behind him and Sesshoumaru behind Inuyasha. The guard smiled at the princes, but with Inuyasha he was rewarded with a glare, and Sesshoumaru he was given an expression less face. ~Man....What's with these people?~ the guard shivered.  
When Inuyasha went in side it just started playing the music for the dances, he looked around and frowned at all the princes. ~Perfect timing get in when the music just starts. All getting chatter over a dumb princess. What kind of guys do that?~ Inuyasha thought to himself.  
Inuyasha lost his father and his brother in the crowd and headed for the balcony and stayed there, not even trying to communicate with anybody.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru on the other hand was looking around for a partner so he could please his father and receive throne when time has come to be. He saw a girl with black hair, her eyes gray blue and blank. She was wearing a blue gown with frills. He was enchanted by her appearance for a while.   
Then another prince walks by and bumps into him by accident and takes him out of his trance. Sesshoumaru glares at the boy. "Ah! Sumimasen!!! I really didn't mean it!! Gomenasai!!!!" the boy apologized frantically. Sesshoumaru gave him a last glare and then headed for the girl.  
By the time he reached her, a new song had started. ~Perfect timing~ he smiled to himself. He walks in front of her and kisses her hand. She was alittle taken back. ~Good~ Sesshoumaru thought. He stands up and looks her in the eye. "May I please have this dance?" he looked at her with his most dazzling smile.   
She stared at him bewildered by his beauty. She blushed slightly and nodded saying lowly a, "hai."  
Sesshoumaru led her to the dance floor and began to sway her to the music. "What is you name? Where are you from?" he asks her softly.   
"Kikyou desu. Watashi wa Kikyou, hime of the Shinjo kingdom. What is your name?" Kikyou asked in response.   
"Kono Sesshoumaru is the elder prince of the Fujimori kingdom." The dance ended but Sesshoumaru didn't let go of her. "So, how would like to my partner for the rest of the ball? Not to mention a little bit longer.....?" Sesshoumaru asked her seductively. Kikyou nodded. Then they headed to the balcony.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on a branch of a tree close to the balcony. He hears some familiar sounds. Looks down and sees his brother with a ningen women. ~Woah...... That bastard has some pretty good tastes.~ he thought when he saw Kikyou. ~I wonder.......~Then he just couldn't resist a comment in his mind and smirked.  
"Well, well, if it isn't if it ain't Beauty and the Beast. Didn't think that fairy tales actually came true." Inuyasha laughed seeing his brother boil.   
Sesshoumaru stomps towards the tree Inuyasha's in. "How dare you say that to Kono Sesshoumaru!!!! Say it again if you got the bloody guts to!!" Sesshoumaru was getting ready to slash the tree down.   
But Kikyou didn't want to see a fight. "Come on Sesshoumaru san. Please just let it go." Kikyou tries to pull him back. But Sesshoumaru didn't hear her. "Get down here you hanyou!!!"  
~Oh what the hell.~ Inuyasha thought and dropped to a branch at the same level as his brother. "What now?" Inuyasha asked, smirking with amusement in his voice.   
Sesshoumaru explodes in his face with Kikyou still tugging on his shirt. "How dare you say that unforgivable words to I, Sesshoumaru!! NOBODY!! And I mean NOBODY calls Sesshoumaru's PARTNER a BEAST and gets away with it!!!"  
Inuyasha stops smirking. ~What?~ Then what Sesshoumaru just said registered in his head. ~Holy Shit! He thinks I mean him as the beauty?!!~ And he starts howling with laughter.  
*POW!*   
Suddenly, Sesshoumaru is no longer standing but on the floor sporting a lump on the back of his head. Kikyou fumes and storms away.  
"Ite.....What's with her?!?!?! I was DEFENDING her!!!! Nobody gets any thanks these days!" then he hears Inuyasha, who was still howling with laughter, and glares at him.  
Inuyasha finally notices that his brother was glaring at him. "Pretty... haha ... con...hehe...conceited...hahaha...aren't....heh...you?! Hahahahahahaha!" Inuyasha gasps. "You were so haha self con...fi...fi...fi....confident too!!!!" Inuyasha cracks up again.   
Sesshoumaru continues to glare at the laughing dog demon. Then he glides over to the tree. Inuyasha, sensing danger, hops up to a higher branch. Wordlessly, he slashes the tree.  
"Hey!!!!!! What are you doing?!?! WOAH!!!!!" Inuyasha yells before tumbling down the tree. Then Sesshoumaru walks away to join the ball once again.  
*SPLUT!!!!*   
Inuyasha lands some rosebushes. "ITAI!! Sesshoumaru!! Kisama!!! ITE! Stupid thorns!" he sees that the tree he was sitting on had been cut down pretty cleanly. "Ch'kuso. Now I have to find another tree." Then he starts pulling himself up and entering the building once again.  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome decided to head east, where most of the little known villages are. It was between the Tokyo kingdom and the Fujimori kingdom. She couldn't risk living in a expensive city to get caught easily.   
Then a knock was on her door. "Come in." she answered. A maid stepped in and said, "Hime sama. Joouheika sama's orders. You are to show yourself now." Kagome rolls her eyes and gets up to follow the maid. ~Oh boy. here I'm going to hell.~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At the ballroom, the Queen's servant is getting everyone's attention for the arriving princess. "Minna-sama! I know you've been waiting for a long time. But waiting is over! Our hime sama will be arriving shortly!"   
Inuyasha entered as soon as she was saying that. ~Keh! Like I care about some bimbo hime!~ He leaves again for the balcony, uninterested about the event, thinking about where he should go.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Minna sama! Please welcome our hime sama.........Higurashi Kagome hime! Tokyo no hime sama!" the announcer's voice boomed loudly in the whole ballroom. There was a loud applause.  
~Ow......my eardrums.....does she have to shout THAT loud?~ Kagome thought, her ears aching, but her face shows no emotion.  
She walks down the steps, slowly and elegantly, noticing every prince was stunned by her appearance. With every step she took down, her side locks swayed and made her look more attractive. The princes were all shocked by her beauty and some even had their jaws on their ground. ~Heh, that'll show you to judge beforehand.~ Kagome thought smugly, well aware of her own beauty. When she reaches the end the steps, she goes to the front, curtsies, then speaks.  
"Arigato for coming this ball, I really appreciate your time and patience." She curtsied again and as soon as she was finished she was surrounded by a mob of princes, those that had recovered, all asking her for the first dance. All those that didn't recover were still standing in the back with their jaws still kissing the floor.  
"Eto....ano....ano.....ne....." Kagome tried to get out of the crowd. She didn't know how to answer to only ONE of the sea of princes. Then a tall figure, dressed in a white kimono, high boots, and had his hair pulled up in a high ponytail with a blue bandanna, pushed his way through the crowd toward the hime.  
He took her hand and kissed it. Then he introduces himself. "Ore wa Kouga desu. I am from the kingdom of Hakko. May I have the pleasure of taking this dance with you?" Kouga flashes her a smile that was so confident that it made her sick. Kagome glared into his twinkling blue eyes with her own. Then she replies coolly, "I'm sorry. I do not have the privilege of dancing with a such a high classed prince like yourself. Since I am too fat, too ugly for a prince like you." Kagome walks off and accepts an offer of an anonymous prince, who was so high and happy over being picked.   
They walk off to dance leaving a very shocked wolf prince behind and the rest of the mob of princes, staring after them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha found another tree and was listening to the princess's speech. "Feh! How fake! 'I really appreciate it! Yada yada yada yada.'" Inuyasha mimics Kagome. Then looks at the moon. ~It's almost time I can leave. Better stay alittle bit longer just in case. Heh, oyaji, watch me! I'm gonna make it! By the time you realize it's too late I'd be heading east! I'll show you that I could outsmart you!~ He smiles into the night.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After about the zillionth dance or so Kagome was starting to get tired. She as got something to drink and before she was done another prince asked her for a dance. She inwardly sighed and accepted politely. ~He's definitely the last one!~ she thought to herself.  
The prince kissed her gloved hand and led her to the dance floor. He slipped his arm around her waist and she hung on to his neck and started swaying to the music. He introduces himself while dancing with her.  
"Boku wa Hojo desu. From the kingdom of Kyoto. I think you're really pretty.....blah ...blah...." Kagome didn't even catch on what he's talking about. Kagome pretends to pay attention to him by looking at his face and saying a "oh" or a "aa" every once in a while. While staring at his face she notices his lips. ~Aren't they alittle too pink for guys? Or is it just me? I must be getting really tired to be seeing such ridiculous things. *sigh*~ Kagome thinks inwardly. ~Damn, it good that I'm taking a horse! If I had to walk any more I'll die!!! Oh that reminds me! I better get going before it's too late!~ she decides after this dance she'd go on with her plan.  
When the dance was over, she told the servant that she was taking a short break and would be back shortly. When the servant announced that the princess would be away for a short time, there was a commotion about how some of the princes still didn't dance with her and stuff like that.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Kagome reached her room, she hurried and got a maid's clothing and started to change. As she takes of her gloves, she notices that one of them had.... had...had...PINK LIP PRINTS on them!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~KAMI SAMA!!!! That guy is sick!!!! HE USES LIPSTICK!!! PINK LIPSTICK TOO!!! EWWWWWWW!!!!! And I thought that it was just me!!! Oh my god!!! How the hell did we invite him to the ball?!?!?!? I am not going to marry that guy ever!!!! Oh shit! I don't remember his name! Shoot I'm going to have to marry someday! I'll just have to remember his face.~ she thought to herself so disgustedly. She hurries and gets out of her gown and dresses herself into the maid's uniform and gathers her pack. She grabs her bow and arrows and gets ready to escape the horrible nightmare of getting marries so soon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Heh heh, it's time. I'm going to prove myself!" Inuyasha smiles. He gets up ready to take off to his carriage to retrieve his belongings. As he leaped into the sky, the night darkness engulfed his figure.  
  
  
  
  
~to be continued~ ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know I talk too much. I didn't intend on giving Sesshoumaru a big part, but I had make something happen during the ball to make it seem like that hours had passed. And I just had to add the beauty and the beast thing! It seemed like I had to add that. It was a HAD TO! Or else it would come back and haunt me in my nightmares!!! Oh yeah, Hakko is actually "White Fox" it was a temple. And I named it that for me! Kitsune! And because it was the closest, I that I know, to wolves. And I thought that Hojo should be from Kyoto because that is a present city just like Tokyo and that he is also from the present. And I know that the lipstick part was stupid but I just have something against him. Maybe it's his stupidity but he scares me!!! Ok now please review!!! 


	4. The Escape

Disclaimer: Inuyasha tachi..............how I'd love to own them. But this is a cruel world....for I do not own them.....*sigh* isn't that such a shame? But they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi sensei! That's just as good....ne? Now if I could convince myself that.......  
  
  
~thinking~  
  
Royalty Sucks!  
  
Inuyasha leaped to his carriage, which was by the back entrance of the castle so that no one would notice his disappearance or witness his departure. He crawled under and grabbed his pack. Then he entered the carriage and changed out of his Sesshoumaru-look-alike-clothes. ~Bleh! Oyaji and Sesshoumaru have such poor tastes!~ then he untied the horse. As he was about to mount it, he heard some voices arguing by the backyard, which they thought was private. He tied back the horse and hid under his carriage. ~Keh! Not private enough. Heh heh they would just have to deal with somebody knowing their secret!~  
"Look! I don't care! Whatever you do, you have to get princess Kagome! I don't care what you do, go seduce her, go hang out with her, go talk to her. But whatever you do, get her! We need the power and alliance of the Tokyo kingdom to take over all 3 of the largest kingdoms!!" a voice shouted.  
"Look, I tried my best! And plus it's not like I don't want her! I do! But she doesn't like me! I didn't even get a chance with her alone on the fucking dance floor!" a masculine yelled back in argument.   
"That was your own stupid fault baka!! Who told you talk behind her back?! If you're going to talk behind her back, say it quietly!!" the first voice shouted.  
Inuyasha was quietly listening to this bickering conversation. ~So, marriage to a bigger kingdom for political power huh? Keh! That's only for weakling kingdoms! We, the Fujimori, don't need to do that.............waitaminnit........if oyaji wants me to marry the Tokyo hime........isn't that the...same.......thing? ~ Inuyasha was suddenly hit with realization. ~Oh my god!!! How could oyaji do that? We, the Fujimori, for political power?! That shameful!! Oyaji's putting dirt on our name!! It would better to marry someone of lower power!~ Inuyasha thought angrily! ~Well oyaji's not going to let Sesshoumaru marry the princess of Tokyo. Sesshoumaru has to marry a princess of the second largest kingdom......that's the Shinjo kingdom..... then that's just reserved for me! The Tokyo kingdom, THIRD LARGEST giving me the scrap of the deal!! Feh! He aint gonna make me marry into no stupid kingdom! I'm going to be long gone!!!!~ with that Inuyasha waited patiently for bickering pair to leave and waited and extra fifteen minutes to make sure that they were gone, then got back out. He untied his horse and mounted his horse and strode off east.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome just got out of the castle and was in the back yard heading to her stallion, when she heard two voices in argument. So, hurriedly she ran to the closet and largest tree and hid behind it. She couldn't really catch in to what they were saying because they already started the conversation and because they were kind of far.  
"..................get princess Kagome! I don't care what you do, go seduce her, go hang out with her, go talk to her. But whatever you do, get her! We need the power and alliance of the Tokyo kingdom to take over all 3 of the largest kingdoms!!" a voice shouted.  
"Look, I tried my best! And plus it's not like I don't want her! I do! But she doesn't like me! I didn't even get a chance with her alone on the fucking dance floor!" a masculine yelled back in argument.   
"That was your own stupid fault baka!! Who told you talk behind her back?! If you're going to talk behind her back, say it quietly!!" the first voice shouted.  
~What?!?!! They want to take the power of Tokyo?! Just for their own benefits?! Those bastards!! Well I'm not going to allow that!~ Kagome fumed. She peeked at the pair. ~!~ Kagome sees Prince Kouga and his step father, King Naraku of the Hakko Kingdom! ~So......this Kouga wanted to get our political power eh?! Well that's not going to happen in the seven hells! Especially since he talked about me the most!!!!!~ Kagome boiled.   
Soon the pair left to attend the ball once again. Kagome stepped out of her hiding place. She heard some hooves galloping off the same direction she was planning to go. "Oh no, there's no security there is there?" she peeks at the back of the gates.   
~Shoot! To be safe I better delay for like ten minutes.~ Kagome sighed inwardly. So she went to get some more horse food to bring with her so she could feed her horse better for the journey.  
Ten minutes passed. No hint of anyone even passed by. Everyone was too busy partying in the ball. ~Figures. Luxurious princes. Hmph!~ she thinks. She takes her horse by the reins and lead it to the back gate. She mounts him and was about to take off.  
"Kagome chan!", a familiar voice called out.   
Kagome froze from her spot. ~Masaka....~ Kagome turns around seeing a very stunned Sango in the garden going to the stalls{part of her new job, sorry, I forgot to you guys}.   
"Kagome chan?! What are you doing?! Where are you going?!" Sango asked in a hurry.   
"Sango chan......the palace just isn't for me.....I mean I like royal life but I hate the pressures and the fate of most princesses......to get married off for power and political issues! I want to live my own life!!! Not by my mother's orders! I want to live a worthy life. Not one that I'll regret!!!! I want to spend my life with the one I love!!! Not some stupid yaro!!! Who probably won't even like me for who I am!!!" Kagome lost control and shouted.  
Sango stood there stunned for a moment and a soft, sad smile appeared on her face. "Sou ne? You have to leave for your own good, ne?" Sango walked up to the gate and stood there.  
~What is she doing?~ Kagome stared at Sango, confused.   
"Come on Kagome chan! You don't have much time!! I'll close the gates after you." Sango gave her another sad smile. "Please come back someday. You were my first friend in a long time."  
"Sango chan.........." Kagome's eyes were beginning to fill with tears. "Arigato." She smiles and gallops off into the night.   
Sango stares off in the direction the hime took off in. ~Please come back safely.~ Sango sighed and closed off the gates.  
What she didn't know was that there was someone looking from behind the stalls watching and listening to every word that had been exchanged.  
  
  
  
Kitsuneboy: WAHHH!!!!!!! I just put dirt on my name!!!! The Hakko Kingdom.......... Given to the bad guys!!!!!!! I didn't think about that until I wrote this chapter. *sniff* NOW SYMPATHIZE ME AND REVIEW!! Just kidding! Hope you enjoy! I'll recover..........*sniff* Oh yeah.... I don't know why I'm telling you these things, but Kikyou is from the Shinjo kingdom which was also a real clan in the Sengoku Jidai. I gave her Shinjo because it was very close to one of the Japanese religions, Shinto, that the Japanese practiced along time ago and some today. (Sorry for the short chapter but the escape goes this far -_-;) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha tachi not mine. Only story mine. Simple? No? They belong to Rumiko Takahashi Sensei.   
  
  
Kitsuneboy: Since I usually start with Kagome's side. I thought I might start with Inuyasha's this time. ^_^ and I'm going to stop giving chapter names. They make the chapter shorter (like the escape)........complained by my cousin.....but why should I care? (b/c she doesn't review XP)  
  
~thinking~  
  
Royalty Sucks!  
  
The cool winds of the night was refreshing to the half dog demon. It felt like he was finally free of the pressures of royal life.  
~Can't be too safe! Still too close to Tokyo.~ Inuyasha thought to himself. Ahead he sees the borders of the kingdom. "Heh. Finally free of hell."   
He entered a thick forest that was just outside the borders. Inuyasha through till he was at the edge of the forest. There, he decides to stack for the night. He finds the largest tree with some religious tapings on it and decides on that tree{picky ne?} and falls asleep.   
  
************************************************************************  
Couple hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" little boy's voice rang in the forest, shocking Inuyasha out of his tree.   
"Holy shit!!" Inuyasha manages to yell before hitting the hard ground. ~Damn it! Wait till I find out who you are!~  
Inuyasha listens to the cries with his keen {kawaii} inu ears. He follows the sound to a small clearing seeing a little boy with coffee brown hair and...............a bushy tail?!?!!?!?!   
~He must be a youkai!!!!!~ Inuyasha thought and got on his guard. Slowly, he walks towards the little boy.  
The little boy continues to cry without realizing the inu prince. "Bwaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Otou!!!!!!!!!!! Wahhhhhh.........ITE!!!!" the little youkai screamed as Inuyasha's fist connects with his head.  
"TEME!!!! Your cries hurt my ears!!" Inuyasha hollered. ~keh!! It's only a little kid!~   
"My...my.....my.....otou.......he's......hey!! wait!!!" the little kid yelled as Inuyasha was walking away. ~I don't have time to play babysitter!~  
"Keh......I don't have time for you!" and with that the inu prince leaps off.  
The little boy, once again left all alone, continues crying once again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome was walking through the forest that was between the two kingdoms when she heard a little child crying. {remember she came out like half an hour after Inuyasha so they cant meet at this point, Inuyasha saw the boy then left} she walks towards the cries and found a little boy crying in a small clearing.   
"Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" the little boy screams even louder.  
"Ne, little boy why are you crying? Are you lost?" Kagome asks, the little boy, kindly.  
"My......my...otou was running away with me. I don't know why we were running, but he just took *sniff* my han...hand and ran....then they were these two guys one with a stick like *sniff* lightning and flying with this other fa....fat guy....*sniff* and my otou threw me away and I landed somewhere in this forest. I wandered for hours and I couldn't find my otou.....Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!" the little boy cried all over again.  
"Oh.....you poor little thing." Kagome said and took the little boy and hugged him.........touching his tail!!!!!!! ~He's a youkai...but so innocent....so young......and he lost his chichue.~ "Come on......let's go look for your chichue." The hime suggested. ~Since I'm not in a hurry to anywhere.....but look for a place to live....*sigh*.~ the little boy nodded in her hug.  
They walked around the forest for a two hours before seeing smoke in a area close by. There laid three figures on the ground.  
"Otou!!!!!!" the little boy cried and jumped out of Kagome's arms and rushed to a white fox.   
~A fox demon, eh?~ Kagome thought to herself. She looked around the area. There were two other figures lying on the ground. They were all black and burned to crisp. ~Woah.....he did a good job finishing those guys......looks like Kitsunebi!! That's a really strong Fox fire!~ she glanced at the little boy crying over his father. She walk over to the boy's father.  
"Bwaaaahh!!!!!! Otou!!!! How did thi....this..... happen?!" the boy then heard two clapping sounds. He turned over and saw Kagome with her hands clapped together and her eyes closed.  
" You don't mind if I do his burial ritual do you?" Kagome asked with her eyes still closed. The boy thought about it and then shook his head. But seeing that Kagome couldn't see him since she stilled had her eyes closed. He said a really low, "iie"  
"Ok then."  
Kagome goes over the ritual{sorry but I don't know how the rituals really are} Then Kagome starts digging a grave. When she was done she buried the fox demon. The little fox youkai walks over to look at his otou one last time.  
"Ok it's finished. You have other guardians, right? Take care." Then Kagome turns around and starts to leave.  
"Matte!" the kitsune called after her.  
"Nani?" Kagome turned around.  
"I.....i.......i.....I don't have anywhere else to go....I don't have any other relatives other than my otou....can I .......come with ...you?" the little boy asked very timidly, and closed his eyes tightly kind of expecting rejection.  
"Nope."   
The kitsune boy looked down in defeat.  
"Not until you tell me your name." Kagome smiled at the boy. The boy looked up immediately in shock. Then he saw Kagome's smiling face and relaxed. "My name is Shippou. Neechan...what's your name?"  
"My name is Kagome.........Hireshi!" Kagome made up her last name. ~damn! I forgot about my name!~  
"Kagome neechan...can I just call you Kagome?" Shippou asked nerverously.  
"Sure! Come on Shippou chan! We gotta get moving!!!"   
"Un!!{un is sorta like ok}" Shippou ran to catch up with Kagome who was waiting for him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the kingdom of Tokyo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Joouheika-sama!!!! We still can not determine Kagome hime sama's whereabouts!!" the guards informed Reiko.   
"Nani!! You slackers! I just asked you to look for a single hime and you can't even find her!!!!! Just a girl for god's sake!!" Reiko exploded at the sentry.  
"Our apologies joouheika sama! We shall resume searching at once!"  
"Matte!!! I do not want this to leak out of this castle! I do not want the Tokyo Kingdom to be shamed by my insolent daughter." Reiko said seriously.  
"Hai!!!!!" the men marched off to continue their search.  
Sango is at the side doing her work while worrying about her friend. A figure is watching her as she is thinking of Kagome. {the figure that heard them in the last chapter}  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the Fujimori kingdom...................................  
  
"You arseholes!!!!!!! I told you to find that one ignorant brainless idiot and you came to tell me that you can't find him?!?! Useless bastards!!!" Inutaisho fumes at his searching squad.  
"Sumimasen ousama!!! We shall bring better news next time!!"   
"Useless." Inutaisho spat and sat at his throne.  
"Chichue."  
Inutaisho looks up. "Oh. Sesshoumaru. What is it?"  
"Would you like me to look for Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked Inutaisho almost in monotone voice.  
Inutaisho managed a small smile. "No thank you, Sesshoumaru. You brothers wont get along for hell. Plus, at the ball, I think I saw you and pretty young lady together. I think you might want to spend a little more time with her." The king chuckled to himself.  
Sesshoumaru's face ALMOST displayed no emotion but there was a slight pinkish sneaking into his nonemotional face mask.   
  
************************************************************************  
In the Hakko kingdom...........................  
  
"This is our chance, Kouga." Naraku said to his step son. "My spies had brought back reports that the hime of Tokyo and the prince of the Fujimori are missing. Go volunteer to look for her and request that if you find her that you marry her."  
"Hai chichue." Kouga bowed lowly in front of his step father. ~Kagome, you're going to be my woman.~  
  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Kisama!!!! Aho Kitsune!!! Kono Sesshoumaru do not blush!!!!!!!!"  
Kitsuneboy: "Oh no. someone doesn't the rules around here!! What I say goes!!!!!!!!"  
Sesshoumaru: "And you call yourself my fan."  
Kitsuneboy: "Oh. That I am. But this is a Inuyasha/Kagome fic. Maybe I'll give you a better part next time."  
Inuyasha: "What about me?! Who is 'ignorant brainless idiot???!!!!"  
Sesshoumaru: "Why, little brother, you are very ignorant and brainless, can't you tell she's talking about you?"  
Inuyasha: "Kisama!!!!!" *takes out Tetsusaiga* "Kaze no Kizu!!!!!!"  
Sesshoumaru: *dodges* "You have bad aim ototo. *raises a poisonous claw*   
Kitsuneboy: *using recording of Kagome's voice* "'Inuyasha OSUWARI!' Sess chan you better behave or I'll make you more girly. Got me?!"  
Inuyasha: "Kisama........."  
Kitsuneboy: "hmph.....nobody get respects these days." *walks off ignoring the glares directed at her*  
  
I hope you guys liked it! I tried to make it longer but I don't know what happened. XP  
REVEIW PLEASE!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inu-Tachi do not belong to me~~~ I'm just a poor FAN! Got that? And I'm only borrowing inu-tachi. So even if you sue me you wouldn't get anything out of it.  
  
Kitsuneboy: Sumane!!!!!! Fanfiction.net put me on hold because I didn't take down something. I forgot -_-;;;;;;;;; this was supposed up April 17, but ya no I was on hold so because of that Chapter 7 will come shortly. Gomen!!!!   
Can someone tell me how I can get the stuff in Italics? I tried it then when I saved it as a text file ALL text that were in italics turned to regular word. -_-; then I saw that some people has italic text in their fics. Please someone tell me!   
And I want to do Chris-san's myth challenge, since I'm in mythology class anyway, why not have some fun with the myths? So this might be delayed. Gomenasai minna-sama!! *bows deeply* And I tried to make this one a little longer than my previous chapters.  
I'm not a Sess/Kikyo fan, if you're wondering. In fact I hate her!!! Sorry to Kikyou fans I just felt like putting them together for the beauty and the beast thing. Maybe I'll put them together?   
  
******IMPORTANT (?)*Tell me if you want them together or you want me to take them apart. Majority rules. Then I will see which one has more votes.* I can't decide so I asked you guys. -_-;; *And if you want to take them apart give me some ideas how * ¬_¬;;. You can send them to kitsuneboy@yyhmail.com or put them in the reviews. *I'll tell you when I'm not counting the votes any more.  
  
~thinking~  
  
Royalty Sucks!  
  
  
In the Tokyo kingdom.......  
  
"Joouheika-sama, Hakko Kingdom's prince wishes to enter."( I don't know but about the English royalties, but in Chinese royalty if someone wishes to enter the castle for any reason even if it's not for the person in charge they usually report to that person to give some sort of greeting as a respect so I put that in{I think} sorry but I don't know how English royalties really go), a guard bowed down in front of the queen reported.   
  
"*sigh* What do they want now?" Reiko sighed. "Send." She ordered the guard.  
  
"Hai!" the guard bowed and left.  
  
The guard returns few minutes later with the arrogant prince following up closely.  
  
"My greetings, your majesty." Kouga bows deeply in front of Reiko. Reiko bows slightly. "How are you, Prince Kouga?"  
  
"I have come to see Kagome-hime." Kouga said with a charming smile. ~Can't let her know that we got spies in her castle.~   
  
Reiko paled after he said that. ~Kami-sama! What timing!~ But in her face she showed no emotion. "Kagome is not here right now. She has some occasions to attend to." She said without a hint of nervousness in her voice.   
  
"Sou kara. May I ask where she is?" Kouga asked curiously. ~Heh. Let's see what she comes up with.~  
  
The Tokyo Queen thought frantically for an answer. Before she could respond a group of sentry returned and reported.  
  
"Joouheika-sama. Our apologies again. We have searched the forest in the West for Kagome hime sama but still no avail. Sumane!!" the leader of the search party got down on one knee with his head bowed down.  
Reiko froze in her place, and then she glanced over at Kouga with a strickened look.   
"What?!" Kouga exclaimed, with a VERY (fake) shocked look. "What is this all about, your highness!?" ~My acting is good. That squad has really good timing. Heh heh heh.~  
  
Reiko looked over at the wolf prince and sighed. There was no way out of this situation. "My insolent daughter, Kagome, has ran away to avoid the marriage for anytime in the close future." Reiko explained uneasily.  
  
"What? Kagome hime sama did that?!" Kouga asked and acted astonished.  
  
"I would really appreciate it if you do not allow any of this information to slipped out of this castle. I REALLY would appreciate it." Reiko repeated more forcefully, with warning in her voice.  
  
"Mo..mo..Mochiro! Your highness." Kouga staggered back somewhat hearing the warning sound in her voice knowing that she means she doesn't want the information out or else they will have to deal with her power. ~Shimatta! I got in a bad position.~   
  
"May I help in any way? I wish to offer all help I can." Kouga offered generously.   
  
Reiko thought about it. ~There is a chance that he would want something out of this offering...then we would owe them something...... Doushiyo!?~ "It is the matter of the Tokyo empire. We do not need to bother other kingdoms for this small matter." Reiko replied.  
  
Kouga was unsatisfied with this answer. So he pressed on. "But your Highness, the safety of Kagome hime is very important!! The sooner we find her the better the situation!"  
  
~This little prince, Kouga, does have a point there..........Shigashi I don't want to owe anyone anything.~ Reiko considered silently.  
  
"If your majesty thinks that you will owe the Hakko kingdom anything. That can be solved." Kouga said slyly knowing that's what all rulers thought.  
  
"How so?" Reiko said, now very interested.  
  
"I wish to have Kagome hime sama's hand in marriage."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
"Kagome! Look over there!" Shippou pointed at a little cottage in the edge of the forest.   
  
Kagome and Shippou have traveled for day horseback and they still haven't found a place to live. The previous night they found a little cave to camp and spend the night. They traveled to the edge of a forest and the outskirts or a village. The cottage was a little isolated from the village but the village was insight.  
  
They rode up to the cottage and Kagome got off to knock on the door. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Kagome waited for an answer and when she didn't get an answer, she opened the door and stuck her head in. she looked around inside. Inside, there was a square table in the middle, with four chairs one on each side, two beds in the back of the room at the walls of the cottage, one bed on each side. In between the beds was a doorway, with a cloth dangling down acting as a door. The table and chair were dusty and looked as if no one lived there ages.  
  
Kagome then took Shippou down and tied Thunder to the side of the little cottage. Kagome stepped in with Shippou in her arms. They walked around to look for someone in the house.   
  
"Looks like a very old house." Commented Shippou. "Are there any ghost in there Kagome?" shivered the little kitsune.  
  
Kagome smiled. "No, I don't think there'll be any ghosts."   
  
They checked behind the doorway to find that behind was a kitchen. It was very empty except for a long table in the middle to put goods and prepare the foods. There were some utensils left at the end of the long table, a butcher knife, small cutting knife, three forks and pairs of chopsticks. By the door, hanging, was a basket used to carry the food when food shopping. Everything had a thick layer of dust that proves they weren't in use for a quite a while. At the back of the of the kitchen, there was a door that lead to the back yard, which was a little clearing. It had fencing all around the area and high trees. In the middle was a clear pond. The worn soil shows that it was used for farming.   
  
"Well Shippou chan....looks like nobody was lives here anymore. And it's pretty close to the village where I can buy some goods. Do you think this would be a good place to stay for a while?" Kagome asked the little kitsune. ~Plus the little village is so poor mama wouldn't think that a HIME would stay in such a poor place.~  
  
"Yeah!!!!!" Shippou yelled before thinking it about it seriously for he was too tired of walking and camping or sleeping in caves.   
  
"Ok! Let's clean it up!" Kagome rolls up her sleeves to start tidying up the place. ~Man.....even I didn't think that I would have to do chores like these......*sigh* but I'm sure it's all worth it.~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What?"  
  
"I would like to have Kagome hime sama's hand in marriage." Kouga repeated calmly once again.  
  
Reiko considered the offer. ~The Hakko is a semi powerful kingdom. It wouldn't hurt the Tokyo image....plus this man does seem to be pretty attached to Kagome.......and since he knows that Kagome has run away anyway it couldn't do any harm...~  
  
"We have a deal."   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha leapt from branch to branch, looking for a place to live temporarily but still long enough to last him more than a night everyday.   
  
Then he hears some voices faintly in a distance. He sniffs the air. ~........Smells so fucking familiar...~, he hops closer to the noises.  
  
"Ok you search there! You lot search this side!!" A strong masculine voice rang out in the forest. There was search team in a group separating in a search. They wore metal armor over dark navy long sleeve shirts with helmets that have an engraving that looks somewhat like a fierce inu(I used inu because while I was discussing this point with Accessa, dog in English when we think of it sounds too cute and harmless not like a inu youkai) "Ousama said that Inuyasha-sama likes to hang around in the forests! Remember and be sure to check all branches of all trees!!!"  
  
"HA!(not laughing, sorta a less formal way of 'hai')"  
  
Inuyasha took one look at their uniforms. ~No mistake!!! That's gotta be Fujimori's search squad!!! Oyaji's search team!! Ch'kuso!!! They've come into this forest already?! Damn! Oyaji knows me too well! Check all branches? Keh! ~ Inuyasha heard the sentry and jumped from tree to tree to avoid being discovered by the sentry. He returned to the place where he last camped to retrieve his belongings and horse. Then he rode silently through the forest to a village on the west of the forest to escape.   
  
After about an hour, he picked up speed and rode fast to leave the forest. ~Damn! Now forests aren't safe! Oyaji knows I hate busy places and love the forests! Now I can't even stay in them! Kuso!~   
Then he spots a cottage by the edge of the woods. ~Great Maybe I can seek shelter there. Not many people would live by the woods.~  
************************************************************************  
  
After about two hours of house cleaning, Kagome was beat. ~Man, I never did this much work in my life!! So this is what it is like to be a peasant?! *whew*~ Kagome sat down in one of the chair.   
"Kagome. Are you ok?" Shippou asked worriedly, seeing that Kagome was all worn out.   
  
"Daijobu. Just that I didn't do this much work in a long time and I'm tired." Kagome told him and gave him a tired smile. ~Actually never did~  
  
"Are you sure?" Shippou still doubting.  
  
"Yeah, are you hungry Shippou-chan?"  
  
"Un!!" Shippou said nodded his head, eagerly.  
  
"Yosh! I'll go into the village and buy some food to cook." Kagome got up and went to her pack to get some money. "Watch the house for me, Shippou-chan." Then she left taking the basket in the kitchen with her.  
  
Kagome went into the village and bought some carrots, lettuces, fishes, and some other ingredients to make soup. On her way back she heard some comments among the villagers.  
  
"The prices of the food has rose again! Taxes are getting higher. My job is not paying me enough to support my family! Oh what should I do, Shindo?" a man in his late forties complained.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, Mizukami. Life as a farmer isn't so good with so many competitors around." Shindo, another man around the same age, replied.  
  
"Oh how I wish I was royalty!" Mizukami groaned.  
  
Something in Kagome clicked. ~What? Why would any bother want to be royal member?~ she thought disgustedly remembering her life before running away; manners, no freedom, people telling you what to do, what to dress, never being free to make your own choices, always being trapped.  
  
"Why would you want to be royalty?" Kagome asked the villagers. The men stared back at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Why, who wouldn't want to be part of the royal family? There is everything you need; food, servants, money. It has everything you could want!!" Mizukami exclaimed.  
  
"Aren't you an odd one? It's every peasants' dream to be in the royal family!! " Shindo exclaimed.   
  
~Every peasant's dream? Sou......I see...~ Kagome thought. She walks away thinking about this while the two men grumble about how kids are so naïve.   
  
Kagome was taken out of her thoughts by a voice calling her.  
  
"Ojyo-san." A priestess in her 50's called her. She was dressed in a white and red miko robe, carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows, and wearing an eye patch.   
  
"Watashi?" Kagome thought confused, little panicky. ~She can't possibly know me~   
"Hai. I don't think I have seen you around in here. You aren't from around here, are you?" the old miko questioned her.  
  
"Iie. I came here recently."  
  
"Sou ka. Forgive me. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Kaede. I am the miko of this village. It is my responsibility to know all the village's inhabitants and any relations." Kaede explained.  
  
"Iie. You are just doing your job. I just moved to the house at the edge of this village. There isn't anyone living there anymore, or will live there, is there?" Kagome asked, thinking that maybe the owner may be only temporarily absent from there.  
  
"Iie. That was the house of a family that moved to the main city of Tokyo to get jobs. There was a girl your age and her parents."  
  
"Oh. Arigato. I must get home now I have a..a.. little brother of mine to take care of. Sayonara Kaede-sama."  
  
"Hold on. Since you're only living with your little brother outside the village, take this." Kaede gives her a prayer bead necklace. "There are many vicious youkais around. They're getting more and more violent as time is passing. Put his around their necks and mutter a command. That will be like the magic words to activate the beads. But not all youkais are violent. You must remember that!"  
  
"I see. Arigato gozaimas!" Kagome bows.  
  
"Iie. Just doing my job."  
  
Kagome turns around and leaves. The walk between the village and the little cottage is about fifteen minutes. She reaches the cottage and Shippou is there to greet her.  
  
"Okaeri!!!! I missed you Kagome!!!" Shippou jumps to hug her.  
  
"Tadaima! I missed you too." Kagome smiled at how cute he is.  
  
"What you buy?"  
  
"Some stuff to make soup, and other things."  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"No, it's ok. You just clear the table so I can put the food there."  
  
"Ok!" With that Shippou hurried to clear the table.  
  
Kagome takes the food inside and starts to work on it. ~*Sigh* I didn't think about this either. How am I supposed to cook? I guess I would just have try my best.~ with that Kagome starts cutting the lettuce and cleaning the fish.  
  
She washes all the vegetables and puts half of it in to a pot with water to make soup. Then she took portions of what was left and she separated them into and made salad. Then she baked the fishes and set them into separate portions. She tasted the soup. "Mmmm. Alittle too bland but ok for a beginner like me." She decided and was proud of herself. She started to take the food outside.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha was now a couple steps from the cottage. He dismounts from his horse. ~Looks like such a rotten cottage...no one would live here!~ he swings open the door, expecting to find nothing.   
  
Instead, he finds a girl of age about 15 and the little fox demon he found before. The girl gets a look of horror and hurries to get something in her pocket and her hand comes out with a black beaded necklace. She slips it on him.  
  
"What the fu--!!!!" he started to say but was cut off.  
  
"Osuwari!!" the girl's voice rang in the house.  
  
*SPLAT!!* Inuyasha's face meets the ground. He looks up to see the girls taking the little fox away in a distance from him.   
  
"What the fuck, bitch?" Inuyasha growls at the girl.  
  
"What do you want?!" Kagome yells at him from a distance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc  
  
  
Kitsuneboy: I'm not good at making cliffhangers. XP I was wondering why all my stuff are clumped together. I never double space!! I can't believe I never realized that!   
  
*****Oh yeah, remember to vote about Sesshie and Kikyou. I will put your name up and your votes in the following chapters to announce which one got more votes, to make sure I got it right. If you change your mind, tell me! It's no problem ^_^ If you do not want your name put up just tell me, I was just going to put it as whatever you sign it as like Kitsuneboy or something. If you don't want to be put up I'll just put Anonymous1, Anonymous2. etc....etc..... you get the idea. Ok ja!! 


	7. Chapter 7----Royalty Sucks!

Disclaimer: Inu tachi not mine~~~~~ do you have to remind me?! *sniff* I know that!! Heh heh. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi Sensei. ^_^  
  
  
ShadowKitsune: As you can see, I changed my name! I'm just tired about people saying I sound gay. XP. Even though I said that in my profile I'm a girl. but not everybody reads the profiles, ne? Tell if this name sounds funny. XP. Because I kind of think it does. I just had the urge to name this chapter Royalty Sucks! Not just under the Fic name.  
  
~thinking~  
'thinking within thinking/conscience/making a point' {I added something new!!! Lol}  
~it might look like 'this'~  
  
Royalty Sucks!  
  
  
  
Kagome looked in horror as a white haired young man, that looks like he's in his teens, swung opened the door. That move surprised her. Then she looked at the top of his head and saw........two dog ears? His face was in a scowl and looked majorly pissed off.  
  
Seeing that he was scowling she thought, ~He must the kind of vicious youkai that Kaede sama was talking about!! The beads!!!!!~ she reaches into her pocket and grabs the prayer beads. She runs to the youkai and dumps the necklace on him.   
  
~What should I say?!!?!? Uh....uh....uh...~  
  
"What the Fu--" the white haired youkai started to say but was cut off by Kagome screaming.  
  
"Osuwari!!"  
  
*Splat* the dog demon face hits the floor. Kagome takes the opportunity to grab Shippou and run to the far side of the cabin.  
  
"What the fuck, bitch?" the youkai growls at her.  
  
""What do you want?!" Kagome yells back at him.  
  
"What? I just come in and you put this stupid necklace on me that made me kiss the floor and you ask me what do I WANT?!" the white dog youkai argued back.  
  
Shippou took a better look at the newcomer. Realization hits him.  
"HEY!!! You're the guy that left me in the woods before I saw Kagome!!" Shippou exclaimed.  
  
"What?! How heartless!! How can you leave such a innocent child all by himself?!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Keh! I.m not a babysitter!" the demon spat. Then they were in silence for a couple of minutes, without anything to say.  
  
"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked more calmly this time to break the uneasy silence.  
  
"Keh! Why should I tell a wench like you!? You're not worthy eno----" Inuyasha stopped himself. ~Shit! I gotta learn to drop my princey attitude.~ "I don't even know you! Why should I tell about myself to some stranger like you?!"  
  
"He's got a point you know." Commented Shippou.  
  
"*sigh* ok. If you're that civilized to even try to reason with us I'm sure you're not the kind of vicious youkai that Kaede sama was talking about." Kagome concluded.  
  
She walks over to the table and sits there with Shippou at her side. She turns to Inuyasha.  
  
"Come here and 'sit' with us."   
  
*Splat* the dog demon hits the ground again.  
  
"Aa, gomen, that didn't count. I didn't mean it." Kagome waved her hand in peace with a smile .  
  
"............................."   
  
  
After they were settled........   
  
"Oke. Watashi Kagome desu. Kagome Hireshi. I am living by myself. I have no relatives or family." ~Well....how I consider it anyway. Mama just wants to marry me off.~ she gestures to Shippou. "This is Shippou. As you can see he's a fox demon. And he lost his family so he's living with me now. What about you?"  
  
"Hmph. Ore Inuyasha desu. If you can't tell I'm a half dog demon. I don't have any relatives either. I am looking for a place to live and thought that this place would be vacant.......but I see that it's occupied." he muttered then he gets up and starts to leave.  
  
"Matte!" Kagome calls after him. Inuyasha stops and turns his head around to face her.  
  
"Nani yo?" was the curt reply.  
  
"Ano....saa.. this is not really my house and since there's extra space would you like to stay?" Kagome offered. "I'm sure Shippou chan wouldn't mind a little extra company...ne Shippou chan?" she looks at Shippou. Shippou hesitates a little and then shakes his head no.  
  
"See? That is if you want to stay."  
  
~This girl is offering to share part of her home to a stranger like me? More less a DEMON?! This girl......she's so different from other villagers.......ningens usually don't trust youkais....Plus, I don't have a place to go. She might be a good cover up. A runaway prince living with a peasant, who would think of that?~ Inuyasha considered the offer.   
  
"Keh! Whatever!" and he walks off to a corner with an unoccupied bed, facing the wall.   
  
Kagome leaves the room to the kitchen to get some items.  
  
~So......she invited me but is avoiding me?~ Inuyasha thought. ~Keh! Why did I expect anything different from her? She still a ningen.~ Inuyasha felt a little bitter after thinking that.   
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Kagome return from the kitchen.   
  
"Inuyasha-kun. What are you doing? Come and join us."  
  
~Huh?~ Inuyasha turned around and saw that Kagome had prepared a serving for him. He gets up hesitantly and joins them at the table. They eat in silence for a while. Then Inuyasha looks up to look at the girl that invited him to live with them.  
  
~She looks so familiar......and she smells familiar too. Where did I ever meet her? Her smell is so.........elegant...~  
  
Kagome, feeling that someone was staring at her looked up and saw Inuyasha staring at her. His golden eyes bore into her grey blue ones.  
  
"Nan desu?" Kagome touches her face to see if any food was stuck on her face.  
  
"You like a princess I saw somewhere." Inuyasha commented.  
  
"Eh?!" Kagome said surprised. ~I know I never went out in public 'besides the time of the ball, but that's not really public' so no one should know that I'm a princess! Shoot!! How could he know?~ Kagome thought worriedly.  
  
"Like Kikyou.... I think her name was, or was it Kyoko? Of the Shinjo kingdom."  
  
"Oh." ~Whew!! That really scared me!!~ Kagome sighed mentally in relief. Kagome tried to hide her worriedness behind a joke.  
  
"Eh..heh....heh... How could I be royalty?" ~think, Kagome, think!~ Suddenly her encounter with the villagers flashed back into her mind: 'Shindo: It's every peasant's dream to be royalty!!' "I wish. There would be maids and servants, money, luxuries and good food." Kagome tried to look convincing.  
  
"Keh! There's no freedom, people telling you how to dress, telling you what to do, people following you around, no making choices of your own........."Inuyasha growled, looking down at his food, feeling angry again thinking about his previous life in the palace.  
  
"Yeah...................~Wow even he thinks like that, then it's no problem if I continue with what I really think.~.............no privacy, fixed marriages...now that you think about it-"  
  
"Royalty Sucks!" they finished together at the same time. They looked up in shock to think that someone else actually thought the exact same thing as themselves. Then their eyes met and they looked into each other's eyes again for a moment.   
  
"What are you guys doing? Having a staring contest? Can I play?! Can I play?!" Shippou broke the silence.  
  
Kagome broke the eye contact and looked down blushing somewhat. ~Kyaa!! What was I doing? But he looked kind of cute like that though, with those beautiful gold pools.......aa!!!What's with me!?~  
  
"Kagome?" Shippou looked at Kagome blushing furiously.  
  
"Hai Shippou chan?" Kagome looked to trying to avoid Inuyasha's eyes.   
  
"Iie....never mind."  
  
They ate the rest of their meal in silence.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At the same time.....(Inu's POV)   
  
~What was I thinking staring into her eyes like that?! So what if she thought the same thing as me? A lot of people could think like that! 'Nuh-uh! How many people did you see that wouldn't want the luxuries of the royal families? How many do you know that disliked royalty like you did?' Ah Shuddap! 'fine! But you're gonna miss me! And I'm not gonna come out anymore to give you advice! Hmph!'~ Inuyasha argued with his conscience.  
  
He looked at Kagome as the little fox got her attention. He could see that she was blushing somewhat and not as calm as she was before.  
  
  
They finished the rest of their meal in silence. When they were done, Kagome took the plates and utensils and carried them to the kitchen. Shippou followed her to the kitchen trying to help.  
  
Inuyasha took this time to go to his horse and take his pack. Then he saw another horse, sticking out from the back of the little cottage and went to check. There he saw a well groomed black horse tied to a tree behind the cottage. When he looked back at the cottage, there was a door opened and saw Kagome washing the dishes and passing the washed ones for Shippou to dry.  
  
Inuyasha walked alittle inner into the garden but the black horse there neighed when he got a step closer.  
  
*Neigh~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*   
  
"Thunder! What's wrong with you!?" Kagome scolded from the kitchen hearing her horse neighing.  
  
"This horse is yours?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Where'd you get it? It seems to be a rare breed." Inuyasha studied her horse. ~Regular peasants can't get their hands on these that easily.~  
  
"My okaa-sama gave it to me for my fourteenth birthday."  
  
"Sou ka. Where did she get it?"  
  
"I don't know but I know it's worth a lot."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Inuyasha took his horse in and took his pack with him into the house. He unpacked what he needed.   
  
It was while before Kagome came back into the room.   
  
"Inuyasha-kun....."  
  
"Nan de?"  
  
"I think you should get a job."  
  
Tbc  
  
  
ShadowKitsune: I know, that's not a cliffhanger at all. But I don't know how to end this chapter ne! So how was it? Reviews are nice. Flames are nice too, because they tell me what I should improve on! Any way I think there was a misunderstanding about the votes. I cant decide whether Sesshoumaru and Kikyou should be together or not. So, what I'm trying to know is, if I should keep them together for this fic or not. Personally I don't like them together, but they're not important in here so I don't know if I should take them apart or not. Please tell me if you want them together!! Arigato! 


	8. A/N

Author's Note  
  
Gomen but this story is going to be put on hold for about a month. Well three weeks to be exact. After June 19th, yes June 19th, I can start typing again! Sorry but that is the last day of my regents -_-;;. But I promise you whenever I can be free like in lunch or on the bus I'll be jotting down notes on the next chapter! Thanks for reading my story and for all the reviews! And most of all thanks for your patience!   
  
~Shadow Ryu~ 


End file.
